The Auction
by Redderhead
Summary: JOHNLOCK - A Human Auction commences at a Charity Police Evening. Who will be auctioned, and more importantly; who will win? Rated T for safety.


**The Auction**

The place was jam-packed.

John hated these events, but not as much as Sherlock did.

The taller of the two detectives' stood straight backed and sour faced beside the door, cup of tea in one hand and phone in the other. John made the most of whatever situation he found himself in and was chatting away animatedly to Lestrade nearby.

The Police charity bash was an annual event and consisted of money raising activities throughout a thoroughly decorated large hall. Lestrade and his team were present and so was the rest of the MET office staff.

Laughter and chattering carried throughout the hall and Sherlock wondered how it was that he had gotten roped into this event yet again.

He looked to the left and spotted Lestrade, ah yes, a bribe. He had agreed to attend this stupid evenings' event in order to receive 24 cold cases from Lestrade the next morning.

A man appeared on the stage at the far end of the hall and the crowd were shushed by a sudden blast of music.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome to the annual MET charity bash." The man shouted through a microphone. There was an answering cheer from the crowd as they all turned toward the stage excitedly. Sherlock rolled his eyes and opened the quizmaster app on his phone.

"So far we have raised a whopping £10,000 for the young children in St. Barts Hospital." He announced with a very large smile.

There was another cheer that John contributed to loudly.

"There is just one more event that will hopefully raise our total to new heights this evening" at this the hall was filled with excited "oooooh"s and excited chattering.

"There will be an auction" The man announced with raised eyebrows. "Ladies, get your purses out, and gents if that's your thing, as tonights' auction is a live human being…a _male _human being." The hall burst into sound at this and the man waited for the sounds to quieten before continuing.

"Now, the terms of the sale are that you can do anything you want with this individual if you win the auction, all money goes to the cause. However, the sale will only last 4 hours, ladies, 4 hours. This is for _fun_ and for charity" laughter broke out in the far corner as a group of giggling females started off.

"So, without further ado, please welcome our sale for this evening; Mr Sherlock Holmes!" The hall went quiet as everyone turned to search for the man in question, John's jaw dropped as he turned to look at a very shocked looking Sherlock.

Lestrade couldn't hide his amusement as he laughed quietly; 'definitely guilty of putting Sherlock's name in then' John thought.

As soon as the consulting detective moved forward, the crowd cheered loudly and John patted his back forcing the younger man toward the stage.

"Ladies, look at this very rare breed" The man said admiringly as Sherlock made his way to the stage. "See his prominent cheek bones, his very thick curls, look at that height!" The man described excitedly as Sherlock stopped in the middle of the stage and stared at the man in complete and utter confusion.

John watched on and felt his heart leap into his throat as he spotted the very well hidden vulnerability of his flatmate.

John knew Sherlock better than anyone else in this room, but he had to agree as the man continued to sound out Sherlock's unearthly figures' features, that the unusual man was most definitely handsome on all accounts. He was a hero in the eyes of the tabloids and indeed, John's own blog; of course he would sell.

John allowed his eyes to truly scan his best friend, the tight baby blue shirt went well with the designer suit he always wore, his neck was uncovered and elongated elegantly and his vibrant eyes glowed in the stage lighting; radiating his super-human intelligence.

However, as Sherlock faced the crowd and the man started the bids off at £100, John's stomach flipped up side down. Unwanted images of Sherlock being forced to do something for someone, Sherlock_ the virgin _being broken into.

As John watched on in horror, the bids went up surprisingly quickly; £200, £300, £400, £500 and within minutes, there was a shout for £1500. John stood on tip toes to look over the crowd at the woman who had momentarily paused the bidding shouts with her own bid.

Lestrade watched John interestedly as the doctor turned a sour cream colour, watching his friend be sold.

The women around the highest bidder frantically searched their purses and phones before resuming their shouts for the man.

John did not exactly make the conscious decision for his legs to move him forward, he was unaware of his person fast approaching the foot of the stage, and he definitely did not remember making the decision to clearly state that he bid £5000 to buy Sherlock Holmes.

The entire hall fell silent as all eyes were on John Watson.

Coughing a little awkwardly, John smiled up at Sherlock and back to the presenter, sounding his bid again for the entire hall to hear.

"I'll pay £5000"

Sherlock smiled minutely, but John could see his hand shaking anxiously.

"Any further bids?" The presenter called out, making a miraculous recovery.

The hall remained silent.

"SOLD for £5000, thank you, Mr -?" The presenter prompted.

"Doctor, John Watson" John said, putting his hands in his jeans pockets and continuing to look up at his friend. "Come on Sherlock" John said quietly, signalling with his head that he was to follow.

"Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, don't go too far, Dr Watson, I will come and collect the fee after the show" The presenter finished.

As Sherlock clambered down from the stage, John grasped the taller mans' elbow gently, silently reassuring him as they walked through the crowd of awestruck females.

"You…I – I" Sherlock started as they reached the back of the hall.

"Shh" John hushed the consulting detective, before wrapping a reassuring arm around Sherlock's back.

Lestrade and the others had the decency not to comment on the situation, instead carrying on with their discussion; Sherlock left to recover at the Doctor's side.

"Dr Watson?" The presenter asked as he approached their party.

John turned, his arm still wrapped around Sherlock's back. "Yes, right, the money" the doctor flustered.

"Here" Sherlock whispered, "Take my card".

John and Sherlock shared an understanding glance, before John accepted the piece of plastic Sherlock dropped into his pocket and followed the presenter out of the hall.

John returned 15 minutes later with a smile to see Sherlock once again exempt from the conversation.

"Come on then, I want my monies' worth out of you" John said loudly as he once again grasped Sherlock's elbow.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow quizzically but did not speak as he turned to get their coats from the seats behind them.

"What are you going to do with your new property?" Lestrade asked with a smile.

"Get him to clean the flat" John replied with a wider smile as they shared a light laugh before Sherlock returned with their coats.

"Good luck with that, even with that receipt" Greg said taking a swig from his pint.

"Come on, ya great nut. Lets go home" John said affectionately as he helped the detective into his coat and wrapped his scarf snugly around his neck for him.

Sherlock remained quiet all the way back to Baker Street in the back of the black taxi. John stole a few glances toward him, recognising that this was not the time to talk.

Letting them into 221B, John held the door for Sherlock to cross the threshold.

"Hello boys, nice evening?" Mrs Hudson asked kindly as she emerged into the hallway.

"An interesting one, Mrs H" John said with a polite smile before he closed the door and locked it securely. "How was yours?" the family doctor asked, flexing his hands at his sides as he gave her his full attention.

"Oh, it was fine, a bit of telly; that new dancing show is very -" Mrs Hudson started, only to be interrupted by Sherlock.

"John!" Sherlock called out.

John looked toward the stairs as he chewed the inside of his lip before looking back to Mrs Hudson.

"You go on up, deary, I'll come up for a cuppa tomorrow" She whispered before disappearing into her own flat.

"John!" Sherlock shouted again, this time it was more urgent that the first.

"Coming, Sherlock" John called gently as he reached the first landing.

"Some one has been here" Sherlock's low voice rumbled. John paused on the second to last step to watch the detective as he stood stock still in the living room doorway, no doubt scanning the location of each piece of furniture.

"Relax, Sherlock, it looks exactly the same to me, no one has been here, and if they have – it was Mrs Hudson cleaning. Look, she's done everything I was going to get you to do" John said as he viewed the living space around Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock didn't move.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" John asked gently as he looked up at his flatmate.

The consulting detective looked to the floorboards for a brief second before looking once more around the room.

"Thank you, John" Sherlock started. "I – It -" he started to fluster but stopped when he felt John's hand on his upper arm.

"It's ok, Sherlock. I will always be there to save you, and tonights' threat was worse than death" John said with a small laugh. "Your safe now" he finished with a reassuring squeeze from his hand.

"I have never been so scared in all my life" Sherlock admitted with a smile as he turned a quarter to look down at John.

"I know" the soldier replied understandingly. "I would have been too, did you see the one that bid 1500?" his eyebrows raising high above their natural position.

Sherlock laughed a little before adding "She was non too light, was she?" which made them both laugh.

"By god, did she want you though" John said with a full tooth smile as he removed his coat and threw it over the nearest chair.

"That or someone to cook for her" Sherlock added dryly, smiling toward his flatmate.

John guffawed before walking toward the kitchen to make tea.

"So, what will you have me do?" Sherlock asked as he removed his coat and scarf.

"Ay?" John called from the kitchen.

"All those women wanted me to do things for them; you won the auction, what would you have me do?" Sherlock asked again, walking toward the kitchen and leaning on the side of the archway, his hands in his pockets, making his suit jacket lapels ride up as he surveyed the domesticated soldier.

John glanced at Sherlock with a "You are joking" expression.

"You wouldn't do anything I asked you to, Sherlock" John said with a laugh.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Sherlock asked curiously with one raised eyebrow.

"For one thing; you are disobedient" the doctor laughed "the other thing being that I paid with your card, your money – so really, it should be me that does anything that you want me to do" he finished as he dunked teabags into two cups.

"Ok then. I want you to sleep beside me this evening" Sherlock stated boldly, pushing himself away from the wall and looking intently at his best friend.

John inadvertently threw a teabag across the counter instead of the bin.

"What?" John asked, sure he had misheard.

"I want you to sleep beside me this evening, John" Sherlock repeated, his hands still in his pockets as he surveyed his prey.

"Why?" John asked incredulously.

Sherlock walked toward John slowly. "When I was up on that stage, there was only one thing that terrified me." Sherlock said as he stopped no further than a foot from the confused doctor. Sherlock's hand found John's and he lifted it to his own face. "That someone would want to touch me" he whispered, looking down at John's jumper.

John watched in awe as his own hand connected with that pale taught skin of Sherlock's left cheek. "I strife to conquer my fears, John. I need your help". The younger explained, now glancing up at John's face tentatively.

"You don't have to go to bed together to experience touch, Sherlock" John whispered, letting his other hand raise up to cup the other side of Sherlock's face.

"You are the only person I could let touch me without feeling repulsed, John. Please help me" the detective pleaded quietly.

"Of course" John murmured, moving forward gently onto his tip toes to place a chaste kiss to Sherlock's lips.

After a moment, John pulled away and blinked several times "I'm not sure why I did that, sorry" he said quickly.

"Shut up and do it again" Sherlock said with a small smirk.

John mirrored that younger man's smile and allowed the same action to occur once more as he joined their lips in a slightly more passionate kiss. Others would name it a 'church kiss', John would label it as 'strange but nice', for Sherlock, it was a 'first kiss' and he wouldn't trade it in for the world.

They broke apart a few minutes later and shared a small chuckle at their situation.

"The one thing I was worried about happening when someone bought you tonight, was this" John said quietly, looking up into Sherlock's eyes.

"Why were you worried about this?" Sherlock asked with his trademark furrowed brow.

"I thought I was worried for you – I realise now, I didn't want anyone else to have you" John admitted, looking to Sherlock's lips longingly.

"Is that why you bid for me?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yes" The doctor said truthfully.

Sherlock's hands quickly found the back of John's jumper and he pulled the soldier closer.

"I guess it's a good job I volunteered for the auction then" Sherlock murmured.

John's face turned thunderous in a matter of seconds but before he could unleash the fury buried within; Sherlock dived in for a third time to passionately kiss the doctor's frustration away.


End file.
